I Got You, Babe
by zikkiroxh2o
Summary: Bella's homeless, Will saves her, Wella
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I made another story :D I got inspired to make this, but no worries, I'm continuing the other one. I wouldn't dream of stopping the Zikki one XD anyway, the main character is Bella, and her big hero is Will. BellaxWill, Wella story

I was alone. Cold and alone. No one knew I was here. No one even knew I existed after my parents kicked me out of the house. All I had was myself. I lit a cigarette and put it to my mouth, leaning against the brick wall next to the dumpster. I blew out the smoke and looked around me. I know you're probably thinking, how did I end up in this situation? Long story short, I'm sixteen year old girl whose parents kicked her out for no reason. Just one day decided to. Wanted me to be on my own or something? I don't know. Whatever, I don't give a shit anymore. I picked up my glass beer bottle and put it to my mouth. I took a nice, long sip, then placed it back down. I know you must be thinking this is wrong, a sixteen year old girl smoking and drinking, but it's the only thing that keeps me sane. I'm genuinely not a bad girl anyway. There are worse people that come around here, offering me pot or weed. I always decline them. I don't do drugs, plain and simple. I used to think about quitting smoking too, but I don't think that's gonna happen. I'm too hooked now. I looked up at the stars in the sky. I wasn't always like this, and I regret getting myself into smoking and drinking. I used to be a proper, good girl with soft hair. I never stopped smiling. But that was then. Now I'm in this crappy situation, and my hair was a rat's nest.

All of the sudden, I felt a wet drop on my nose. I looked up, and rain started coming down. I smushed my cigarette's fire on the floor and threw it down. I grabbed a newspaper and put it over my head. I ran away, looking for a place outside that was dry. After finally settling under a tree, I folded up the newspaper and laid it down. I laid my head on it, and curled up into my clothes to keep as warm as possible. As I started drifting to sleep, I tried thinking about the job offers that I tried for, but got turned down. I tried to get a job before, but it didn't turn out as well as I thought. Before I was in this situation, I used to think the world revolved around me. Now I know the world couldn't care less about whether I died or lived. They couldn't care less if I was living on the street or not. I finally drifted off into a deep sleep while the rain beat down on my head. I dreamt about my family, my old life. I dreamt about my old school, and my old friends. Sometimes I wonder if my parents always hated me, if they always planned to put me out in this situation.

I awoke abruptly, from feeling a tap on my shoulder. "Ah!" I screamed, as I sat up. I saw a figure above me, gazing down at me. I couldn't make out his face, since it was so dark. "G-get away!" I started. I was shaking in nervousness. "Wh-who are you! Just go away!" He didn't move. I sat there, shaking. A couple minutes later, he spoke.

"Are you ok?" he asked, sounding concerned. Who was this guy to come up to a homeless and ask if they were ok? Is he an idiot? Although a million thoughts ran through my head, I didn't say anything.

"You look freezing," he continued. I still said nothing. I just looked up at the big figure. He leaned down and put a blanket around me. "My family and I have been watching you sleep out here for 30 minutes, in the rain, shivering like crazy."

I took the kind offer and cuddled myself into the blanket. He then took out a granola bar from his pocket. "Here," he said. "It's peanut and honey." I took it and unwrapped it so fast I looked like a wild animal. The only thing I've eaten in the past two days is one hamburger I managed to buy from McDonalds for two bucks I found on the road. I shoved the granola bar in my mouth and chewed rambunctiously. He was still sitting there in front of me.

"Do you need to get cleaned up?" he asked. "My folks and I are willing to offer you our guest room for the night. My mum was so worried when she saw you, and somehow convinced my dad. She said you looked like a teenager. Are you?" I nodded.

"I'm sixteen," I replied hoarsely, with a mouthful of granola. I took another bite and continued to chew. He nodded and stood up.

"I'll be back. One sec," he said, and he walked into his apartment complex. I sat there, continuing to scarf that granola bar down. I finally finished it, and licked my lips. The figure came back out and walked over to help me. I took the offer of help and stood up. He brought me inside his apartment and walked me up. A frantic woman whom I assumed was his mom came running toward us.

"Let me see her!" she shouted. She finally caught a glimpse of me and gasped, considering I probably looked a lot worse in the light now. "Oh, for heaven's sake! Child, you look as skinny as a skeleton! And my oh my, whatever happened to your hair! And those bags under your eyes! Will, get her situated immediately, she looks terrible!"

_Gee thanks_, I thought to myself. The boy who was called Will showed me into the bathroom and where everything was. He turned on the shower for me and left the room. Why a family would ever help a homeless in is beyond me, but I guess the mom was really anxious to get me cleaned up. I stripped and stepped into the shower. All of the sudden, I felt something amazing. Warm water was beating down on me, and my body was soon stripped of cold. It felt so relaxing; I haven't taken a hot shower for three months. The showers I got used to after I got kicked out were cold ones, from the rain. I sat down in the shower after being tired of standing up, and let the hot water continue to beat down on me.


	2. Chapter 2

I stepped out of the shower and shook out my hair. I then flipped it and wrapped a towel around my chest area and below. I found a toothpick comb and started picking my hair with it. While I was picking at it, I couldn't help but feel so clean…so relieved, I felt like the old me. I no longer was dirty, my blonde, wavy hair had lost its tangles, as I was brushing it, and I couldn't be more thankful for the people who let me stay here, even though I barely knew them. As I was picking, an odd, lanky figure stepped in the doorway with short, red hair, and a business suit on.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," she said. "I didn't know someone was in here. In fact…no one is ever in here because this is _my_ bathroom." I just shrugged and continued picking my hair with the comb. "Mum!" she shouted.

The frisky mum came scurrying down the hallway and into the bathroom. "Yes, Sophie?" she asked.

"Who is she and what is she doing in my bathroom?" the girl who was named Sophie snapped.

"We took her in. she was out on the streets and she needed to get cleaned up. She's homeless, and I felt so bad," the mum explained.

"Why can't she use Will's bathroom?" Sophie whined.

"Because, you two are both girls and it only makes more sense this way." The mum made her way over to me. "Look at you, you look much better! Let's get you into some of Sophie's pajamas and we'll go shopping for new clothes tomorrow, ok?"

I didn't know what to say. _Does this mean they're adopting me?_ I asked myself. I just nodded, and the frisky mum led me to the laundry where Sophie had fresh washed pajamas ready. On the way there, I saw the dad, reading the newspaper. The mum stopped.

"What's your name, deary?" she asked me.

"Bella," I replied hoarsely.

The mum turned to the dad and said, "I'm gonna get Bella situated and put her off to bed for a proper night's rest, ok?"

"Lock up the valuables," the dad mumbled.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, Roger, don't be so ridiculous! She's a sixteen year old girl!"

"Who'd do anything to get money in these tough times! Madeleine, you're making a big mistake by bringing a _stray_ into the house!"

"You're overreacting!" the mum snapped.

"I'm overreacting! I'm just trying to protect this family!"

"And you think a sixteen year old girl is gonna destroy this family!"

"Maybe!" the dad shouted.

"Calm down, Roger, before you give yourself a stroke!" And with that, the mum took me into the laundry room and handed me Sophie's pajamas. "There you go, sweetie. I'm sorry about him. He's not as," then she shouted, to make sure Roger could here, "KIND AND CARING AS I AM!"

"I heard that!" Roger shouted back.

"You were meant to!" The mum brought me to the guest room and turned on the light. "You can sleep here. I hope you'll be comfortable."

"Thank you," I mumbled. The room looked Asian; it had red, black, white, and brown plump covers with matching pillows, a bamboo frame, red painted walls, and a ying yang sign hanging over the bed. She smiled and left the room, leaving Sophie's pajamas on the bed. I took a look at them for a second, then removed my towel and changed into them. It was so comfortable; I haven't worn real pajamas in a while. I wore a big T-shirt and sweat shorts. I pulled back the comforter and lied under the sheets in the queen sized comfy bed. I started to close my eyes, when I heard my door creek. I quickly opened them and saw Will walk in.

"Hi," he said. "Can I come in?" I nodded, and he walked through the door into the guest room. He sat down on the edge of the bed and asked, "How are you doing?"

"Good," I replied.

"Feeling alright?"

"Fine."

We were silent. After about five minutes, but what seemed like forever, Will started talking again.

"So, uh, how do you like it here?"

"Nice," I replied. I brought my fingers down my hair. Ever since brushing and washing it, it was smooth again.

"Your hair's really pretty," Will said. This made me smile.

"Thanks."

After more minutes of silence, Will got up. "Well, I should be heading off to sleep. I gotta get my beauty rest, so see ya." And with that, he left. I finally got comfortable in the bed and closed my eyes. In no time, I drifted off to sleep, thinking of the terse conversation with Will…for some reason.

**Author's Note:** This chapter was…ok…haha XD it'll get better…especially when more Wella comes into play ;)


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning feeling like a million bucks. _Finally_ I got to sleep in a nice, warm, cozy bed again. I stood up and walked over to the guest bathroom that connected to my room. I looked in the mirror and ran the brush that was lent to me by Mrs. Benjamin down my now silky hair. It felt great to be all washed up. I splashed water on my face and dried it out with a towel I grabbed from a silver circle rack hung on the wall. The towel was so smooth, as I rubbed it against my face, it felt like Egyptian cotton. When I lived with my parents, they had Egyptian cotton everywhere, they were so obsessed with it, it wasn't healthy. So now, Bella can tell whether anything is Egyptian cotton or not. She hung the towel back up and stuck on the same clothes she had on yesterday. She walked out of the guest room, but before she could even make it out, Mrs. Benjamin shoved her back in.

"No, no, no, no, no deary! Take off those rags; we must get you into something nicer!" Mrs. Benjamin ordered.

Bella shrugged. "I don't…have anything else," she replied meekly.

"Oh, dear. Well, borrow something of Sophie's for now. Come." Mrs. Benjamin led the way out of the room, heading to Sophie's, babbling as she went along. "I can't go shopping with you today, I had this last minute meeting, very important. Will is gonna take you shopping, he's a very lovable boy, not like those pervs…" we made our way into Sophie's room and Mrs. Benjamin started searching through piles of clothes in Sophie's dresser. "Believe me, I've seen many boys who treat girls very badly, of course Will wasn't raised like that. He was raised to treat women with respect. I taught him that, of course. As if his father would be the man to teach him. Ah! Here we are!" Mrs. Benjamin lied out a pair of capris and a white shirt ruffled along a line in the middle. "Perfect! Go change into these, and we'll go from there." Mrs. Benjamin practically pushed me into the bathroom to get changed as fast as possible and waited outside the door.

I changed quickly and walked out the door. Mrs. Benjamin offered me some of Sophie's makeup, in case I wanted to wear it, and I gratefully accepted and put some on. She said I put on makeup well for a homeless. I was ready to go, but Mrs. Benjamin wasn't finished. She offered me a pair of Sophie's shoes; it was a high sandal with white lace that wrapped around your ankle. I walked out of Sophie's room, ready to go, when at that moment, Will walked out of his room with bedhead, a grey tank top, and long white boxers.

"Morning, mum," he yawned.

"Will Bartholomew Benjamin, you can't seriously be accusing this as morning! It's 12:00! Bella's been up for an hour, getting ready to go shopping with you," Mrs. Benjamin retorted.

"…with me?" Will questioned.

"Yes, I can't make it today, so she'll have to go with you. You know the house rules, no sleeping past 11:12."

_How precise,_ Bella thought.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry mum. I'll get ready immediately."

"Good boy," praised Mrs. Benjamin. She patted her son's cheek with her hand, then left the house to get to her meeting.

Will stared at me. "You look great…and different."

I smiled. "Thank you."

"I'll just…be a minute. Won't be long…I promise," Will promised, as he walked backwards towards his room.

"No worries," Bella assured. "I can wait." Will smiled and went back into his room to get ready. I looked around the living room to entertain myself. Everything was, not new, but different. I couldn't explain why. Maybe it was because I hadn't lived in a house for a while. After a while more of looking, I came upon a jewelry box. The jewelry box had many drawers. I opened one of them to reveal a beautiful diamond necklace with matching diamond earrings. Being my idiotic self, I had to try it on. I clipped the diamond necklace around my neck, and looked into the mirror outlined in gold above the jewelry box.

"Having fun?" a voice asked me. I turned around quickly to see, to my concern, Mr. Benjamin. He was standing against the wall looking at me. "Why do you take such interest in that necklace?"

While he was speaking, I was tugging at the latch in the back to free the necklace loose from myself. After finally managing to, I said, "It's beautiful…I just wanted to see how it'd look on me." I quickly placed it back in the drawer.

"Why? It's not like you'll ever have it, so why do you need to see it on yourself? Unless of course, you're planning on…well, possessing it."

I was shocked. How could this man be accusing me of wanting to steal! "N-no sir. Of course not! I would never, it's just so beautiful, and it looks very rare, and I just…I didn't think it'd be a problem…"

"Well next time, think harder." And with that, Mr. Benjamin left the room. I stood there, awestruck on why Mr. Benjamin would accuse me of stealing a necklace. I would never. Maybe some homeless people steal, but I wouldn't steal…I couldn't steal.

Will finally walked out of his room, hair decent and dressed. "Ready?" he asked, smiling.

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for all the comments I've been getting on here! They mean a lot! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So, thanks again for all the comments ;) and…yea…here's the next chapter…**

Will and I were strolling through the mall. I kept seeing a blur of stores: Abercrombie & Fitch, Banana Republic, Apple, Ralph Lauren, Godiva, Puma, Swarovski; the list could go on and on. I wasn't really sure what to do…I mean, Will wasn't saying anything, and I wasn't sure where to stop.

"You know, you can stop wherever you want," Will clarified for me.

"Yea…thanks, but…I'm actually pretty hungry," I stated, hearing my stomach rumble.

"No prob. We'll stop at the food court. Anything you want in particular?"

Ah. There we go again. Something to choose from. "Anything," I said simply.

"You mind Panda Express?" Will questioned. I shook my head no and Will led me over to Panda Express. As we waited in line, Will tried to make conversation. "You ever eaten here?"

"When I was…living…with my parents," I gulped as I tried to bring up the fact I wasn't with them anymore, "they didn't approve of junk food."

"That's good. Real healthy. I don't eat junk much, but I make exceptions every now and then."

I laughed softly. "Then why do I see you snacking on every chip bag you can manage to get your hands on in the house?"

He chuckled. "Like I said, exceptions." I just smiled and shook my head in amusement. "Anyway, I can't do that too much. I'm a free diver. I need to live in a healthy lifestyle," he continued.

"So, I'm guessing that involves lots of training," I reasoned.

"That's the understatement of the year," Will teased.

"Next!" the Chinese lady working behind the counter shouted.

Will and I ordered our food as the lady put it on two trays until we got to the end. "7.25 dolla," she said with her lucid Chinese accent. Will paid as I grabbed my tray. He grabbed his and we strode over to an empty table.

As we sat down, Will took a sip of his iced tea. "So, I've been rambling about myself, but you haven't told me anything about you," he said.

"I said my family didn't approve of junk food," I proved.

"I'd rather hear about you, not your family," he smiled.

I blushed and looked down at my food, stabbing a piece of orange chicken with my plastic fork. "Well…I was a cheerleader at my old school…"

"I can see that," Will interrupted.

"I used to, but not really anymore. I mean, I didn't know it before, but I realized the only reason I joined cheerleading, was because everybody figured I was supposed to…like it was some sort of prophecy of Riverdove High or something," I cleared, not knowing why I was telling him this at all.

"You joined because everyone expected you to?"

"I mean…I was kind of…known…"

"You mean you were like…an IT girl?"

"You could say that. I…wasn't proud of it though…I kind of wish I never was…"

"Too much pressure?"

"Yea…way too much. You have no idea. You're expected to do things a certain way…you can't just go off and do your own thing."

"You can. You're just embarrassed to because everyone looks up to you. But maybe doing something different would show them it's ok."

"They don't look up to me, they stalk me. As in, I do something embarrassing; I get removed from my place. Until I was…kicked out…I never realized how unimportant it was." I took the piece of orange chicken I stabbed and fit it into my mouth.

Will nodded. "Most people wouldn't be honest about that kind of thing." I looked up at him. "But," he continued, "you're not most people. You're different. In a good way." This made me smile.

About half an hour into our lunch, Will and I were acting like we've known each other our whole lives. It was weird. Something just clicked and we got along so well. We were still sitting at the food court, but we already finished our food. We were laughing about some crappy movie Will told me about called _When a Stranger Calls_. He was telling me how stupid and ridiculous it was, and how the characters were idiots, except for the stranger.

"I'm serious, the criminal mastermind was the only one with the brain," Will choked out, in between our laugh fests.

"Wow," I said, breathing from laughing so hard, and still smiling. I took a sip of my water.

"Ya know, this looks like the most you've felt comfortable around my family and I," Will concluded.

I shrugged and set my drink down. "Yea…well…I'm getting to know your family a little better."

Will smiled. "Hey, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to watch _When a Stranger Calls_ tonight? It'd be pretty funny."

I liked this idea. "Sounds…good," I smiled. I wonder if he just asked me out…

"Great," Will interrupted my thoughts. "We should, um…we should probably get back to shopping."

"Oh, yea, right," I remembered, bringing myself back to earth, no matter how much I didn't want to. I got up, threw away my stuff, and left to shop with Will.


	5. Chapter 5

That night, Will and I were sitting on the couch watching _When a Stranger Calls_. His mom was ok with it, as long as we didn't turn the volume up too loud. Everyone had gone to bed already.

"Don't go outside, don't leave the house!" I screamed. But of course, the girl left the house with the stranger outside.

"See? Idiot, right?" Will asked me, figuring I already knew.

"Completely! I mean who leaves the house with mysterious phone calls calling the house and two children upstairs?" I asked, gathering all the information from the movie so far.

"I know, right!"

I smiled to myself and continued watching the movie. It was getting stupider by the moment, but for some reason, I liked sitting here next to Will and just spending time with him. He got me, and he made me laugh, and he just made me feel comfortable. Like I could trust him with anything.

After the movie had ended, the credits rolled onto the screen as Will got up, stretched, reached for the remote, and clicked it off. "What'd you think?" he smiled teasingly.

"Worst movie ever. But I'm sorry; the stranger's face at the end just scared me to the bone. It reminds me of things I could've gotten into when I was living outside, just a couple days ago."

"Well, you're not anymore. You're here."

"Do you think that'll last?"

"Yea, my mum loves you! I know Sophie's a little edgy, but she'll get used to y-"

"It's not your mum or Sophie," I interrupted. "It's…it's your dad. He doesn't seem to like me very much."

"My dad's always like that with new people."

"But he treats me without trust."

"He hasn't gotten to know you. Trust me, you'll see. He's a really good guy."

I sighed. I didn't quite believe this, but I took Will's word anyway.

"See you in the morning?" Will asked me, hoping for a yes.

I smiled. "Yea, see ya." He and I went our separate ways to bed. That night I dreamed of me being back on the streets, smoking and drinking. I longed for a cigarette right now because I've gotten so addicted. I haven't had one in two days. I watched myself blow out the smoke in my dream, and right at that point; I opened my eyes automatically, realizing the longing wasn't only in my dreams. I made up my mind to head for the drugstore the next morning.

The next morning, I had to make up an excuse as to where I was going. It wasn't easy, believe me, especially having to go through Will's paranoid mum, but I made it, and I was headed on my way to the drugstore now. As I opened the glass door, the bells went off. I was about to walk up to the guy at the cash register, when a sign caught my attention. **You must be 18 or older to purchase cigarettes, alcohol, or lottery tickets.** Man, I really wanted a cigarette. But how was I supposed to get one through this guy?

A voice interrupted my thoughts. "Uh, miss? Are you gonna buy something?"

I whisked my head around to see who was talking to me. It was the guy at the cash register. "Uh…wrong store…sorry," I stammered, leaving quickly. I didn't know what to do. Do I buy one from someone off the streets? Suddenly, I saw a familiar figure walk by.

"Bella?" Will asked, as he walked up to me. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I, uh…I told you I was going out," I replied.

"…to the drug store? What do you need medication or something?"

"No…just…candy," I replied. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"My mum wanted me to pick up some tampons for her…"

"Great…we can…go in together then," I said, not really all that excited about it. Will looked about 18 or 19, I could use him to get the cigarettes for me, but there's no way he'd go through with it. He wasn't the type of guy.

"What candy do you like?" Will asked me, as we were walking through the isles.

"Uh, Hershey's cookies and cream."

Will picked that out, a box of tampons, and took them to the cash register. "Oh, and, lemme get that box of cigarettes too."

I looked at him with wide eyes while the guy brought down the box of cigarettes and handed them to Will. Will paid and we left the store, me still shocked.

"You smoke?" I asked him, hoping he'd lend me one.

"Are you kidding? No way," he replied. "These are for my dad. I look 18, so my dad has me buy these for him."

"Oh…" I said, not so excited anymore.

"Smoking's stupid. I wish my dad wouldn't do it either."

"Well…once you're hooked…you're hooked," I said, trying to defend myself.

"Whatever. I don't support anyone who does it."

I looked down at my shoes, feeling kind of bad. I really wanted to stop, but I was been doing it so much when I was homeless. And for some reason, it made me feel even worse that Will didn't approve. I just didn't know what to do about it anymore.

**Author's Note: I hate this ch, it's really not good, but it's necessary to the story**


End file.
